


Progress

by A_Friendly_Irin



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: All Comments Welcome, BTF, For Science!, Gen, rbtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Friendly_Irin/pseuds/A_Friendly_Irin
Summary: In which the Cinnabar science team has good priorities after their lab accident.





	Progress

A slightly singed scientist walked up to the desk, neatly-filled paperwork in hand. “I’m applying for a building permit,” she said cheerfully, sliding the papers across. 

The clerk looked over the papers, nodding to himself as he saw that everything was in order. “Ah, you’re from the cloning lab, then?” he said, looking up. “Such a shame, what happened.” 

The scientist grinned. “Exactly – it's completely unusable right now, which is why we want to get the new one up and ready as soon as possible! No time to waste!” 

The clerk smiled back. “That’s the spirit! Don’t worry, we’ll get you back on track. Will you be building in the same location?” 

The scientist threw her head back in a sharp laugh, the motion dislodging a flake of ash from her hair. “No! No, I don’t think that would be a good idea. We’re planning to leave the current building up, but we’d like to convert the office building next door.” 

“Right,” the clerk agreed, signing something. “We’ll need to look into the zoning requirements for that site, but we should get things sorted for you within the week. Will you be continuing the same research?” 

“Oh goodness no. We’re planning to move away from creating new pokemon out of existing ones and into reviving old ones. Using the same principles of genetic engineering, we can reconstruct an extinct pokemon from a single fossil. We even think we can bring them back with their minds intact!” 

The clerk’s eyebrows shot up. “You mean like aerodactyl? They’re my favorite! An apex predator and one of the largest flying pokemon to ever live... I’d just love to see one in real life!” 

The scientist nodded enthusiastically. “Oh – and you know Lugia and Ho-oh, the mythical pokemon from Johto? They haven’t been seen in ages, but if we could just get our hands on as little as one feather, we could bring them back too!” Her excitement abruptly curdled to annoyance as she huffed, “But ugh, for _no reason_ the Johtoans aren’t returning our calls. I guess they're too busy. But we’ll keep calling.” 

“It all sounds fascinating!” The clerk stamped the form with aplomb, and handed it back with a bright smile. “I hope someone finds those feathers. And doesn’t Unova have some fossilized dragon bones that belong to unknown species? I’d love to see what comes out of those!” 

“I _know_ , right?” the scientist squealed. 


End file.
